heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Berk
Berk (also known as Isle of Berk) is a Viking village located twelve days north of Hopeless and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death, as seen in the film How to Train Your Dragon. It is the home of Hiccup Haddock and the other Dragon Trainers. Location The Village of Berk is located on the Isle of Berk, a small island that is located on the Meridian of Misery in the Barbaric Archipelago. The Village is found on a well protected cove in the Island, giving only one entrance by sea but ample space above the village. Characteristics In the beginning of the first film. In the end of the first film. In the beginning of Gift of the Night Fury Notable Places Arena/Berk Dragon Training Academy Once the arena where Dragon Fighting class was held, it also housed several dragon species the vikings had captured for training the younger vikings to fight. There was a Deadly Nadder (Stormfly ), a Hideous Zippleback (Barf and Belch), a Gronckle (Meatlug), a Monstrous Nightmare (Hookfang), and a Terrible Terror. Toothless was also imprisoned here for a short while. It was also used for the purpose of housing the battle between the best of the Dragon Fighting class and a Monstrous Nightmare. Later, Stoick gave Hiccup the arena to use as the Berk Dragon Training Academy, and a sign depicting Toothless was put up over the entrance. The dragon cages were kept intact, as the dragons were locked up here when they were causing trouble, and also Stoick's Thunderdrum was locked up here with a muzzle when it was still aggressive. Blacksmith Forge Gobber's Blacksmithing Forge is the main blacksmithing shop of the island and was where the vikings got their weapons during the dragon raids. The forge is spacious with many weapons inside. Lately Gobber has become a dragon dentist, so he put up a sign above the forge with a tooth on it, though the forge is still used. The Docks The Docks in Berk have large individual docks for loading and unloading large cargo into the ships. The docks are built from the large cliff of Raven Point. A wooden walkway is built above the docks to view the ships from. This is where Hiccup stood in the film as he watched the ships sail away to the Dragons Nest. The Great Hall A large room with a large circular table at the centre, surrounded by many normal tables. This is where the Vikings gather to plan an attack, eat, study (if in Dragon Training), hide during bouts of bad weather (in these instances the dragons and farm animals stay here as well), or celebrate. Haddock Household The Haddock house is built on top of the high slope next to the Great Hall, their house is mostly larger in comparison with other homes. The Main Room is the main room after entering. This room consists of a floor stove mainly used for cooking food. To the left side are many large steps to the second floor. Stoick is shown to sleep down there, overlooking the entire village. Hiccup's Room mainly has a wooden bed with patterns above it. At the base of the bed is a small wooden chest. There is a also a large rock slab that Toothless sleeps on. Raven's Point Raven Point is the place where Hiccup shot down Toothless. It is briefly mentioned by Hiccup when telling Stoick where he hit a Night Fury. Raven Point is a mountain peak filled with forests and steep cliffs. At the base of the tallest peak lay the docks. This is notable because of a large canyon-like structure between the tallest peak and another steep cliff. The Cove A large sunken area in the forest with rocks, tree roots, and a pond with fish. It was here Toothless crash landed once Hiccup released him, and this was where they gained each others trust and friendship. The walls are steep enough that Toothless cannot easily get out, though he can if sufficiently motivated, as seen when he escaped to save Hiccup from Hookfang in the film. Vikings can easily enter and exit however. Hiccup occasionally leaves Toothless here when he doesn't want him to go anywhere, as seen when he believes Toothless' aggression around Torch, the baby Typhoomerang, to be a problem and leaves Toothless stranded in the cove as punishment. This place is considered to be a very important place to Hiccup and Toothless, since it is where they began their now-close bond. Role in the Crossover The role Berk plays in the fandom may vary here and there, but it will always be home to Hiccup. Often the vikings in Berk hold a mutual dislike with the Scottish, but can be a home to the others (including Merida) through Hiccup. Berk would be allied with other kingdoms in the fandom, including Corona, DunBroch, and even Arendelle. Concept Art (Concept Art sketched and submitted for original film(s) is credited to Nico Marlett, Carlos Grangell, David Soren and Shane Prigmore) BerkConceptArt.jpg tumblr_mhuyzkbezw1qljgf8o10_500.jpg|Concept Art tumblr_static_how_to_train_your_dragon_location_08.jpg|Concept Art tumblr_static_berk_concept_art.jpg|Concept Art tumblr_lvnma1HIcO1qhttpto1_500.jpg|Gothi's Cabin Category:Location Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Island